Just Another Day
by Yurika's Soul
Summary: The heat, the moves, everything collided. Dark red and navy blue met again and again on the court. Trying to beat the other without leaving bruises, to make up the time they had lost in those months.


**Author's Notes:  
**Hey Guys!  
Here another rather dumb story of mine?  
Anyway I had much fun writing this I hope you'll have at least as much fun reading it!

**Warning:****  
**English is not my first Language  
Please inform me if you find any mistakes and I will change those right away!

**Enjoy reading~**

* * *

Where for hell sake was Aomine? The navy-haired idiot had just been behind him seconds ago, but then suddenly he had disappeared. It was like he vaporised into thin air. Kagami's gaze shifted from one street-side to the other. He really had chosen the best place to get lost. In the middle of New York. In between the crowd. It would be a miracle to find him here. Kagami brushed through his hair. He freaking hated it when things like this happened. He walked from one-side to the other, all the way while looking over the head of the people. Maybe he could see him stand out in the crowd because of his enormous height. After all that stupid bastard couldn't even really ask for the way. Cursing Aomine with each grumble and each step Kagami took, he walked back the path he had went with Aomine until then.

* * *

Where had he landed? He looked around everyone looked so similar as they walked past him. Just their clothes really differed, some of them wearing suits and speaking to thin air, some others bright colours which were far too flashy to be worn outside -those stood out the most between them. The only clothes he couldn't see where the ones of Kagami.

For hell's sake that shit eater even had red hair, you couldn't oversee that! But here he was standing looking around like some confused dog as he searched for that familiar red hair. He sighed and looked down the path he had seen Kagami the last time. Maybe that would show that dumb fucker that he also had to tell Aomine where they were going. With a final sigh he began to walk in the direction he thought to have seen Kagami the last time.

After some time he cursed himself for not understanding shit about the English language as some random dude spoke to him and then began to laugh. If Aomine had understood what that bastard had wanted from he, he would have a fitting answer, but nope. English just wasn't his area. Not in school and also not here.

His strides were long as he pushed himself smoothly through the crowd. Trying to look less concerned than he was, he walked on until suddenly a woman spoke to him. She was holding a sign with something written in English on it. He squinted his eyes as he tried to read it 'Jesus our saviour'. He looked confused to the woman who began to babble to him while he stood there and tried to make a sense out of everything that happened.

If he wasn't mistaken then Jesus was some really famous dude in the western culture. Had he been history? Or religion? Or just some famous super star? Aomine really couldn't remember and the non-stop babbling of the woman wasn't helping either.

_"No English."_ He said finally after she stayed persisted and even put a hand on his elbow. Aomine didn't want to make a fuss right there. After all he certainly would be the one in fault here since he was a 1,90 m giant and she was barely half as tall as him.

_"Listen brother. He will safe our souls."_ She said.

Aomine looked down at her and tried to get away from there. People were watching or they weren't he couldn't really tell that, but what he knew was that this persistent woman was fucking unnerving.

_"Speak no English."_ He tried again and tugged his arm as gentle as possible out of her hold.

_"Excuse me. Could you let go of my friend. He can't speak English."_ Finally there was a familiar voice. Aomine turned around and saw then also the familiar mop of red hair greeting him.

_"Oh sorry. But brother listen. You should tell him that Jesus the saviour will safe our souls. He should prey for his soul to be accepted in heaven's doors too."_

_"Yeah, yeah."_ Aomine felt how he was tugged away by Kagami and he followed without a word. He really wanted to get away from that woman. _"But we have to go now."_ Kagami pushed him away towards another direction.

_"May Jesus keep you safe brothers!"_ That woman shouted.

Aomine turned around shortly just to be shoved away a little harder.

"God I don't know how stupid you are. But getting lost while following me, that's kinda sad don't you think?" Kagami laughed and began to walk casually beside Aomine.

"Shut up. Just admit that you should've told me where we were heading." Aomine growled back putting his hands in his pockets.

"Oh wait how was that? I didn't understand you. 'No English, Speak no English' and you wanted to ask your way like that?" Kagami laughed out loud and bumped shortly Aomine's elbow.

The navy-haired man frowned shortly. True he wasn't good in English but everybody could show a piece of paper and look confused.

"Aw man don't look like a kicked puppy. Just follow me. But this time please don't get lost. I kinda panicked that some dude caught you or that you had some trouble with the police." Kagami said his face turning more serious. "Really America isn't the nicest place for foreigners. There are some asshole police officers here and most of them shoot first before asking, so yeah. Just be careful." Kagami smiled "Anyway let's get going you still have to put you luggage in our apartment. It was really a good idea that I flew in earlier and you came later, Daiki. Could prepare everything without you messing anything up." A grin was presented.

Aomine's heart jumped shortly in his chest. It was true, they moved to America. Kagami's father had offered Kagami a job which paid good and then Kagami had asked Aomine if he wanted to go with him. It was a hard decision for him, for it also meant to lead a long-distance relationship with Kagami for some months as the man wanted to go first and settle everything before Aomine's arriving.

For Aomine it was a new world. But he also had his own dreams, he had been in some basketball teams in Japan, they didn't pay that well. But maybe America would be his grand debut or something similar to that. He could at least try before settling for a boring office-job somewhere else. Yet the main reason for him to move to America had been to stay together with Kagami. He was not prepared to lose again what he had found after years and years searching or rather not searching, it was more like a wait for something, someone to kick his ass again.

As Kagami was preparing their flat, he in the meanwhile had tried to learn English the best he could from videos and with the help of his friends but in the end he still wasn't as far as to understand the fast speaking native English people who sometimes even slurred or used shortages. It was quite a hard time for him. But the knowledge that he would move in with Kagami in America had helped a lot. After all in Japan they had still lived in separated flats. forced to meet when the other had time and just then.

Kagami was most of the time helpful and not teasing for his lack of English skills so far. While they were in different states he had even tried to teach him some English whilst their Skype-calls. Though he did tease Aomine here and there just like before, but it was ok, at least it was fun being around the guy and the sex was also pretty good. He was a good kisser and was always in for a basketball-match -the most important part.

"Aomine don't space out. We have to take the metro. Now move your stupid ass." Kagami said and Aomine followed his luggage in his hands and curious of how their new home would look like.

"Stay in my eyesight. Don't want to lose ya again." Kagami smirked mockingly as they settled in the metro.

"Fuck you." Aomine growled.

"Had that in mind when we get home." Kagami grinned again.

"Did you just..." Aomine started and shook his head this guy was just the worst sometimes. Who would use that kind of line right there. "Anyway I won't let you forget those words Kagami." He smirked.

"Hope so." Kagami bumped shortly Aomine's knees a slight teasing, though it looked for other people like an accident maybe. "We have to get down here. Stand up."

It was quite comforting that Kagami knew everything, whereas Aomine still felt a little lost in the big city. Not able to understand anyone was the worst kind of experience in his life.

"Just the next corner right and we are there. I have to say that this flat is slightly smaller than my flat in Japan. But it will do. I mean we just need one bedroom after all." Kagami said walking in front of Aomine.

Aomine followed Kagami up to their flat. It had a nice ring to it in his mind their flat, Kagami's and his flat. They would be living together from that day on. There was a jingling of keys before the door was opened and Kagami stepped inside, taking off his shoes Aomine followed. He was standing in the entrance looking inside the flat. His new home, their new home.

"Come on in, Aomine. Don't stand around in the entrance. I will begin preparing something to eat. You can look through the flat for that time being."

Aomine strolled inside and began to wander through the flat after laying his luggage on the floor of the living room. Kagami was right this flat was smaller than Kagami's in Japan but it looked comfortable. There was enough room for both of them. To the contrary of Kagami's flat prior this ones kitchen was in a separated room from the sitting room. So Aomine wouldn't be able to watch Kagami cook anymore, though he could still follow him in the kitchen. A small bathroom with a small shower, never could there be enough room for two people, but hey, they could try. There were two other rooms. Of which one had to be there bedroom and the other for whatever. He was about to open the door when Kagami's voice echoed through their flat.

"Meal's ready. I really just took something to warm up." He grinned widely at Aomine holding two plates in his hands. "I'm tired and to cook something myself would've been too much of a bother, so yeah. Anyway. How's the flat so far? You like it? I chose one near to my workplace so there weren't many options." He laid the plates on the table in front of the couch. "It still isn't really finished. I mean we moved most of your belongings to the flat but there are still the clothes in your luggage and also a dining table is left for if we have someone over or so. But that can wait. After all we won't have any company for now. At least nobody I can think of."

Aomine was listening with half his attention as he sat down and reached for a plate. He began to eat and his face scrunched up shortly, he really liked it the most when Kagami cooked. This warming up shit wasn't even comparable to his cooking. Though Aomine chewed it and forced it down his throat, looking around in the living room a little more. A television was in the corner and also a dvd player, music boxes and a little table in front of the couch which was looking towards the television. All in all it pretty much looked liveable, not too much, not too less. The dining table could find a place in the corner near the windows and it would be perfect.

"Ahomine!" Aomine startled out of his thoughts and looked towards Kagami. "I was saying that we can go out if you want to. I can show you around the streets. And maybe even corners you shouldn't visit..." he trailed off.

"Ah... uh... sure. But just a court nearby for today. I really want to play some basketball after all that sitting on the plane." Aomine smirked.

* * *

That smirk god. Kagami had missed it far too much. To Skype-call was really not even comparable to the real smirk which was presented him. And it was quite amusing that Aomine wanted to let some baskets fly just after having an exhausting trip behind him. Kagami smiled back, this was exactly what he had missed in those months. This between them smirking, basketball and just to sit around and growl at each others stupidity once again. It was delighting to be together with the idiot again. The one he chose to pass his time for his remaining days.

"Then grab a ball and your clothes Aomine. They are inside our room. Did you even go inside? Didn't hear that door being opened. Anyway come along." Kagami stood up and wanted to go to their room but shortly stopped in his tracks. "You know what, forget that. I'll get your clothes and the ball just wait here." It wasn't really his dream to get Aomine in their bedroom that day and let him out again without any marks from his teeth. Kagami smirked as he stepped inside their room.

He went through the wardrobe and put everything together and then he himself changed shortly. With the clothes in his hand he returned to Aomine, tossing the clothes against his head. The man was way too much in his own thoughts to Kagami's liking.

"Dress." Was his only demand as he went towards the door. "And then follow me. But don't get lost this." He heard a groan behind him. God it would be the best thing ever, he would tease Aomine with this forever.

"Don't you think you're kinda out of the age, to tease me with this kind of shit." Aomine said as he stepped into his shoes now fully dressed.

Kagami looked into the other's eyes seemingly thoughtful "Hmm... Don't think so. Now move your ass." Kagami said and hushed Aomine out before closing and locking the door.

With this he began to walk in an even pace, feeling how Aomine fell into step with him after some time. It was fitting, their thing, moving along, being on the same level as the other, just being side by side, it fitted perfectly. Their bodies and also their thoughts, their movements, everything fitted perfectly.

Kagami sighed contently. He was relieved that Aomine was once again by his side. Kagami had been scared when he had offered his plans to Aomine -the day his father had offered him the job. He hadn't had the intend to move back to America when he had moved to Japan. But the offer had been good. A job which paid good. It was worth a shot, better than ending up unemployed.

Anyway the day he had offered it to Aomine the other had looked shocked obviously not knowing what to think of it. To that time they had never spoken about those possibilities, one of them having to move away. Their relationship which -was more than just important for each of them- was on a new point, a decision had to be made by each of them. It was a test for their bound when Aomine began to shout at him that day.

The teen, man call him whatever you want, was an impossible prick when things he couldn't real deal with were presented to him. He didn't overreact easily, it wasn't his thing, though this time there had been a fight, a huge one, which wasn't teasing or just after a fun bullying. This had been a real fight. About Aomine not wanting him to move away and that everything was fine the way it was.

Kagami had left Aomine's home that day and there had been a sullen silence between them for three days, when suddenly one day Kagami got a phone call from Aomine in which he said that they should move together into a flat. That he would go with him to America. And reasoned it with a Basketball career. That he would try there for something better -much better than in Japan.

It had been a delighting answer for Kagami though until that day Kagami didn't know what exactly moved him to go with Kagami to America but it was alright as long as they wouldn't get separated. The makeup sex was also one of the best Kagami had ever had for quite while. He smirked to himself and rounded a corner.

"Here we are. Nearest court to our flat." The ring in his mind was still new our flat such a small wording for many people, nothing special and yet it meant the world to the two of them after years of having a different flat.

"Gonna wipe the floor with you, Taiga. Be prepared." Aomine smirked at him as he laid their sports bag near the fence.

"You dream way too much today, Daiki." Kagami answered positioning in defence. "I even let you take the ball for our start." Then he smirked, god had he missed this.

The air brushed through the grey streets. Carrying the smell of the big city along the street.

"We gonna see who is dreaming, in a short while." Aomine answered and then their game began.

The heat, the moves, everything collided. Dark red and navy blue met again and again on the court. Trying to beat the other without leaving bruises, to make up the time they had lost in those months.

"Not half as bad as I'd thought you'd become without training." Aomine laughed as he passed Kagami going for the hoop.

"Who said I didn't train, bastard." Kagami growled right beside him throwing the ball out of Aomine's hands.

And so they went on teasing each other, sometimes too near to the other, sometimes too far away. They ran from side to side, blocking, jumping, catching, throwing, counting the points. Their heated matches, Kagami had missed this just as much as he had missed Aomine. This also, after all, was a major part in their relationship.

They were panting to the end of their game, sweat beads formed on their foreheads, the wind just soothing a little part of the heat and the sparkles that flew between them. They knew they were meant to be this way, fight, clash, yet to sooth the heat inside of them, be the ice to their burning energy. The final point was made and they bent over panting and trying to catch their breaths. They were laughing as they straightened up again and walked back to their bags to take something to drink.

"Who dreamed now..." Aomine panted and smirked right after. "Wiped the floor with ya stupid ass." He added right after.

"Never forget that in total I still have one more win than you." Kagami said smirking. "Sorry darling." He added with a mocking tone.

Aomine growled. "I will shove that one win down your throat in some time." He remarked dryly and drank some more.

Kagami was watching him, the way he drank and spoke everything was perfect. Like always, like they had never been separated for months, like they never moved away from Japan.

"Said ya, you're dreaming way too much those days." Kagami said and grabbed their bag. "Let's get going, taking a shower and shit. Gonna make dinner after that."

"Hope you're going to cook, Taiga. Or I will make a riot with starving to death instead of forcing down that shit down my throat again." Aomine said walking alongside him.

"Don't whine around, you big baby. I'm gonna cook." Kagami answered laughing whole-heartedly.

* * *

Like this those two took their path through the grey streets, which were tried to be lighten up with bright coloured signs of some shops and street lights. The big city looked like it would swallow them whole as they walked on. The sunset on their backs and a new future on the front which seemed dark, yet bright as their shoulders bumped and hands brushed along the others. A new part in their still young lives had begun.


End file.
